


Let Down Your Hair

by amberquartz



Category: Self Aware (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberquartz/pseuds/amberquartz
Summary: The classic Grimm Brothers' Rapunzel retold with Mell and Kai from Self Aware by jello-fello (@Jellofello on AO3)Read the comic here https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/self-aware/list?title_no=330088 it's phenomenal!
Relationships: Mell Carter/Jordan Kai Mallory
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Let Down Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> TW: brief suicide attempt toward the end, as per the original Rapunzel
> 
> Yes I copy/pasted a lot of the original Rapunzel, it's copyright-free so it's legal just let me live.
> 
> I alternate between the use of Jordan and Kai for personal theory reasons

**T** here were once a man and a woman who had long in vain wished for a child. At length the woman hoped that God was about to grant her desire. These people had a little window at the back of their house from which a research facility could be seen, which was full of the most elusive drugs and pieces of technology. It was, however, surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared to go into it because it belonged to an evil scientist, who had great power and was dreaded by all the world.

One day the woman was standing by this window and looking at the research facility, when she saw someone exit carrying the new unreleased Corvid Corp iCrow - the iCrow XX, and it looked so advanced and high tech that she longed for it, and had the greatest desire to obtain one. This desire increased every day, and as she knew that she could not get one, she quietly pined away, and began to look pale and miserable.

Then her husband was alarmed, and asked, "What ails you, dear wife?"

"Ah," she replied, "if I can't have one of the new iCrow XXs, which is in the research facility behind our house, I shall die."

The man, who loved her, thought, sooner than let your wife die, bring her an iCrow XX yourself, let it cost what it will. At twilight, he clambered down over the wall onto the grounds of the evil scientist’s research facility, hastily clutched an iCrow XX, and took it to his wife. She at once turned it on, and used it greedily. It was so advanced to her - so very advanced, that the next day she longed for new tech three times as much as before. If he was to have any rest, her husband must once more descend into the research facility. In the gloom of evening, therefore, he let himself down again. But when he had clambered down the wall he was terribly afraid, for he saw the evil scientist standing before him.

"How can you dare," said he with an angry look, "descend into my research facility and steal my technology like a thief? You shall suffer for it."

"Ah," answered he, "let mercy take the place of justice, I only made up my mind to do it out of necessity. My wife saw your iCrow XX from the window, and felt such a longing for it that she would have died if she had not gotten one for herself."

Then the evil scientist allowed his anger to be softened, and said to him, "If the case be as you say, I will allow you to take away with you as much technology as you will, only I make one condition, you must give me the child which your wife will bring into the world. It shall be well treated, and I will care for it like a father."

The man in his terror consented to everything, and when the woman finally gave birth, the evil scientist appeared at once, gave the child the name of Jordan, and took it away with him.

Jordan grew into the most beautiful child under the sun. When he was twelve years old, the evil scientist shut him into a tower, which lay in a forest, and had neither stairs nor door, but at the very top was a little window. When the evil scientist wanted to go in, he placed himself beneath it and cried,

"Jordan Kai Mallory,   
Let down your hair!"

Jordan had magnificent long hair that shone like onyx, and when he heard the voice of the evil scientist he unfastened his braided tresses, wound them round one of the hooks of the window above, and then the hair fell twenty ells down, and the evil scientist climbed up by it.

After a year or two, it came to pass that a young vigilante roamed through the forest and passed by the tower. Then he heard a song, which was so charming that he stood still and listened. This was Kai, who in his solitude passed his time in listening to My Chemical Romance. The vigilante, Mell, wanted to climb up to him, and looked for the door of the tower, but none was to be found. Mell went home, but the G note had so deeply touched his heart, that every day he went out into the forest and listened to it. Once when he was thus standing behind a tree, he saw that an evil scientist came there, and he heard how he cried,

"Jordan Kai Mallory,   
Let down your hair!"

Then Jordan let down the braids of his hair, and the evil scientist climbed up to him. "If that is the ladder by which one mounts, I too will try my fortune," said Mell, and the next day when it began to grow dark, he went to the tower and cried,

"Jordan Kai Mallory,   
Let down your hair!"

Immediately the hair fell down and Mell climbed up. At first Kai was terribly frightened when a man, such as his eyes had never yet beheld, came to him. But Mell began to talk to him quite like a friend, and told him that his heart had been so stirred that it had let him have no rest, and he had been forced to see him. Then Kai lost his fear, and when Mell asked him if he would take him for his husband, and he saw that Mell was young and handsome, he thought,  _ I am not immune to this propaganda _ . Kai said yes, and laid Mell’s hand in his.

Kai said, "I will willingly go away with you, but I do not know how to get down. Bring with you a skein of silk every time that you come, and I will weave a ladder with it, and when that is ready I will descend, and you will take me on your motorcycle."

They agreed that until that time Mell should come to him every evening, for the evil scientist came by day.

The evil scientist remarked nothing of this, until once he noticed Jordan’s incredibly large biceps, which had grown larger from the burden of hauling up Mell’s gay ass.

"Ah! You stupid experiment," cried the evil scientist. "What do I see with my eyes? I thought I had separated you from all the world, and yet you have deceived me."

In his anger he clutched Jordan's beautiful tresses, wrapped them twice round his left hand, seized a pair of scissors with the right, and snip, snap, they were cut off, and the lovely onyx braids lay on the ground. And he was so pitiless that he took poor Jordan into a desert where he had to live in great grief and misery.

On the same day that he cast out Jordan, however, the evil scientist fastened the braids of hair, which he had cut off, to the hook of the window, and when Mell came and cried,

"Jordan Kai Mallory,   
Let down your hair!"

he let the hair down. Mell ascended, but instead of finding his dearest Kai, he found the evil scientist, who gazed at him with wicked and venomous looks.

"Aha," he cried mockingly, "you would fetch your dearest, but the beautiful bird sits no longer singing in the nest. The cat has got it, and will scratch out your eyes as well. Jordan is lost to you. You will never see him again."

Mell was beside himself with pain, and in his despair he leapt down from the tower. He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell pierced his eyes. Then he wandered quite blind about the forest, ate nothing but roots and berries, and did naught but lament and weep over the loss of his dearest husband.

Thus he roamed about in misery for some years, and at length came to the desert where Kai, with the twins to which he had adopted, a boy and a girl, lived in wretchedness. Mell heard a voice, and it seemed so familiar to him that he went towards it, and when he approached, Kai knew him and fell on his neck and wept. Two of his tears wetted Mell’s eyes and they grew clear again, and he could see with them as before. Mell led him to his home where he was joyfully received, and they lived for a long time afterwards, happy and contented.

**Author's Note:**

> uh I guess if you want to follow me or something here's my socials? idk why you would though 
> 
> tumblr: amber-the-cat  
> twitter: alexpcbff  
> insta: alex_pcbff


End file.
